Neck Deep
by Amers3
Summary: This is a continuation of Christina Dodd's Thigh High series. Gabriel Prescott gets one step closer to finding Manly with unexpected help. Rated M for smut.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Gabriel Prescott had just finished setting up another security system when his phone went off. He looked down at it. One of his other accounts had gone down. He packed up his stuff and went to go find the owner of the house.

"Hey, Jack the system's ready to go. Here's the code to get in." Gabriel handed him a piece of paper. "Destroy that after you memorize it. I can only secure the house against people that don't have the code."

"Thanks, Gabe."

"See if you still say that after I mail you the bill."

Jack smiled at him. "I'm sure that it'll be worth it."

Gabriel waved good-bye as he walked out the front door. He made his way to his car and started up the engine. He yanked his cell phone off of his belt and dialed back to the office.

"What's happening?"

"It appears that Miss. Lindsay White is having a problem with her security and she would like someone to look at it. Said something about it acting up. Figured you'd like to do that yourself seeing as she's a one of the high paying clients." Josh stated in his no nonsense tone.

"Thanks give me the address and I'll stop by on my home."

"Yes sir. It's over on Dunworth the old mansion at the end of the block; you'll remember it when you see it. I'll leave the potential client files on your desk so you can look them over tomorrow."

"All right thanks Josh."

"That's what you pay me for, sir."

Josh is a young kid that had just gotten out of college and therefore 'sirs' every one. Gabriel had tried to get him to stop but since the kid was so efficient in keeping the office running when he wasn't there he let it go.

As he drove over to Dunworth he thought about his investigation in to his father's disappearance. So far he wasn't much further than when he had started, he did have the ledger that Devlin Fitzwilliam had been given. But other than that he still had no idea why Manly had destroyed his own company. He still didn't know why Manly had stolen the money out of his company or where he went with it afterwards. He still hadn't been able to trace Manly and that definitely stuck in his craw. Both Manly and the money had disappeared.

The only thing that he had been able to get some leeway on was Manly's sons. While he was now on a somewhat friendly association with Nathan Manly the only legitimate, he had met other illegitimate Manly sons like himself. He was surprised at the different array of half brothers that he had found by searching for Manly. The Italian Count Roberto Bartolini, the southern outcast Devlin Fitzwilliam, and the Bank tycoon Mac MacNaught.

Gabriel realized that his car had been stopped he looked up and found himself at his destination. He looked up at the massive house that he knew only contained one occupant. The house was a two-story place with a huge wraparound porch on the first floor. He pulled in to the driveway and parked in front of the door. He got in the drizzly rainy and quickly made his way to the door. Before he could hit the doorbell the door flew open.

"Who the hell are you?" A short curvy little woman asked him. This woman had to be 5'5", a good eight inches shorter then Gabriel. He looked down at her studying her. She was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips glaring up at him.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"Gabriel Prescott I'm in charge of Prescott Securities. You called to say there was a glitch in your system.

Lindsay stood there looking at the blond God that was standing in front of her.

"Oh good, the green on light keeps switching back to off I was hoping you could fix it. But I think it is time for an upgrade anyways, I didn't think that you'd come tonight, but hey I'm not doing anything. Unless you are?"

"This is my last stop for today."

"Oh good. So you'll look at it then?"

"Yes."

"Terrific, go ahead and do whatever needs to be done." Lindsay left him to look at the security box next to the door.

Gabriel looked at the security panel that was installed near the door. Fixing the light was easy he put in a new one the old one was probably just burning out. He had to go back out to the car to get the upgrade equipment, it wouldn't take long to upgrade. He hooked up her security to his computer and started the download process. He looked around the hall and into the living room. She had some pretty classy stuff; it was no wonder that she was worried about keeping them hers.

"You need anything?" Gabriel started; he hadn't heard her at all.

"Nope I should have everything I need. I just need to tweak a couple of things. There isn't much to do to this to make it up to date; it seems you update it regularly." Which was weird, sure his own security system was up to date but hers barely had anything to update.

"Yes, I try to keep up with it."

Lindsay made her way in to the living room to see what he had been looking at. Lindsay had made her living as a thief before her retirement in to normaldom and boy was it boring. It lacked the thrill that stealing had given her, having to do things by the rules wasn't all it had cracked up to be.

She tried to keep her two lives completely separate. She looked back over to where Prescott was upgrading her security damn he was fine.

"Mr. Prescott?"

"Umm?" Gabriel was almost finished with his upgrades.

"Are you married? Seeing anybody?" Lindsay watched as Gabriel's head whipped around.

"No." Gabriel went back to his work trying to ignore the short little lady that looked like she was all legs.

"How about a date?"

"You want to go on a date?"

"Sure, when?"

"I can't. I don't date clients."

"Aww that's too bad, we could have had a lot of fun."

"It's all finished. The bill will be in the mail." Gabriel was packing up his gear getting ready to go. This wasn't the first time that a client had hit on him but it was the first one that he wanted to break his moral rules for.

"I'll bring the check in personally then; maybe I'll see you when I drop by with it."

"Most unlikely." Gabriel nodded his head in good-bye and opened the door. Lindsay watched him get into his car and pull out of her driveway. She went back into the house rearming the system. It wouldn't do to have some thief try to steal her stolen items.

Lindsay went over to her security and looked in over and began to plan. If she was going to get with Prescott she was going to have to get his attention first. The only way to do that would be through his work; she was going to have to come out of retirement. This is going to be fun. Looking over her security she immediately began to see the holes in it; if there were holes in her own then there would definitely be the same holes in his other security systems. Just to make sure she hadn't gotten too rusty she would have to do a test run on her own.

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**


	2. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

Chapter 1  
_4 months later_

Lindsay was all set she had studied the system extensively she knew plenty of ways to get around all of the safeguards. God did she miss this. She missed the planning finding the holes in security and getting through them. She could now take the system apart and put it back together in under thirty seconds, the time it would take for the fail safe to turn on.

She left her house and drove down to the market. She got out of the car and waved to the grocer, Mark the teenage boy who stuttered every time she made small talk with him, she had just made her alibi. She locked her car and made her way back to her house. She had to stick to the shadows where she might be seen but not recognized in case anyone saw her.

When she neared her house she pulled on her gloves and mask to complete her thief look of black jeans and a black sweater. She moved toward her house and picked the lock on the door. She quickly disabled the alarm not wanting to alert the neighbors.

She got in to the house and walked around making sure that the cameras in the hallway, kitchen and living room spotted her. She picked up some things and moved others, but she took nothing.

The guys watching the cameras at Prescott's company went crazy when they spotted the masked bandit in Ms. White's house. They guys immediately got their butts in gear and made their way over to her house.

Lindsay made her way out of her house and went back to her car. She tore off her mask after she got out of the house, pulling off her gloves she stuffed then in to her back pocket. At her car she popped the truck and stuck both the mask and the gloves in.

She walked into the grocery store picking up the stuff she needed for dinner. She went over and to stand in Mark's line and waited for her turn.

Gabriel was standing in Lindsay's house pacing, wondering what kind of thief breaks into a house and doesn't steal anything. He had to install a whole new system for her, so he could take this one back, go over it and take it apart to see how the thief had broken in.

Gabriel walked around the house trying to figure out how this thief had gotten in past him when he didn't see anything he started towards his car. Gabriel left his guys to search the premises looking to see how he could have gotten in.

Gabriel figured he might as well try to find Lindsay before she got home to let her know that his company had failed her. He drove around looking for her hoping that he would catch her before she got home to see his men roaming around her property. He spotted her in the grocery store chatting with a star struck employee. This kid was looking at her as if she was the world, he didn't care that the line behind her was growing.

"Ms. White." Gabriel addressed her as he approached.

"Mr. Prescott, how are you? Have a nice day Mark." Lindsay added as she walked out of the store with Gabriel.

"Ms. White." Gabriel put his hand on her arm to stop her from going any further. Lindsay looked up at him. "I'm sorry I have to tell you that your house was broken into, they were able to get past my security."

"What? What did they take?" He didn't even suspect her; this was going to work perfectly. She'd get her security upgraded and she'd get to spend time with her gorgeous security consultant. Yum.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That seems a little doubtful why would anyone break into a house and then not steal anything?"

"I don't know. Come on I'll drive you over."

"I have my own car."

"I'm sure you are in no condition to drive."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…"

Lindsay didn't wait for him to continue she filled it in herself. "You thought that I would be too distraught to be able to drive. Men." She shoved past him and put her groceries in her car. Then she got in and started in up. "I'll meet you there, Mr. Prescott."

Lindsay spun her wheels as she quickly pulled out of the parking lot to go see what mess Gabriel's men had made of her house.

She pulled up to find that her house was crawling with men. She grabbed her groceries off of the seat next to her and made her way into the house.

"Miz White. Gabe just went a lookin' for you." One of the guys told her when they saw her walk in.

"Yes I saw him; he should be right behind me." She walked past them and into the kitchen so she could get her groceries in the fridge. She was stacking the stuff in when Gabriel finally caught up with her.  
"What are you doing?" Gabriel said as he stormed into her kitchen.

"I don't want the milk to go bad sitting out on the cupboard."

Gabriel threw his hands up and left the kitchen. He stopped the first person he saw.

"Austin, report. What have we got?"

"Looks like who ever got in here knew what they doing. The must have picked the lock, I couldn't find any tool marks. The panel box was opened, the thief worked their way through it dodging every firewall and safety precaution there was."

"Great so we have a thief that knows their way around my system. We'll have to rewrite most of it and then go around and upgrade everyone's program. It's going to take a lot of work."

"Yes, sir."

"Take the guys and get back to the office, get Zack to start rewriting the program as soon as he gets in."

"Yes, sir." Austin turned away and went to get the other guys.

Gabriel paced a moment longer and then returned to the kitchen were Lindsay was closing the fridge.

"Miss. White, if you could walk through here and let me know if anything is missing."

"Sure, but I thought you were monitoring wouldn't that have picked up on the thief grabbing something?"

"We can't be sure, especially since the thief was able to get in without setting off the alarm; a feat that I didn't think was possible. If it wasn't for the cameras we wouldn't have known the thief was here."

"Terrific, so how do I keep other thieves out now?"

"We will be going over the system and upgrading it, when we have fixed the problems in it we will be installing the upgraded one in. For now you will have to stick with the old system as we don't have anything else, since at the moment you have the best."

"When will the new one get put in?"

"As soon as it is available."

Lindsay finished her walk around, "It didn't look as if anything has been taken, a couple of things had been moved but everything is still here. It's all still here."

"Thank you, you think of anyone that might want to break in let me know."

Lindsay nodded, "I can't think of anyone. Let me know when you and your guys are leaving so I can set the alarm." Lindsay walked back to the kitchen to finish with her groceries.

Gabriel watched her retreating back; she was way to calm for someone having just had her house being broken into.

Gabriel went back to his office after he finished gathering up the panel in which the thief had broken into. He went it over it himself before he sent it down to his resident computer geek, Zack. He couldn't find anything, to indicate who had broken in. Hopefully Zack would se something that he hadn't.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think!!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Chapter 2**

Someone was very easily getting through Gabriel's security, whoever it was, was not stealing anything. They were just getting in looking around, walking around, being seen by the cameras and then they leave. By the time his security people get there whoever it was is gone.

He had gone through his entire employee database himself, he checked their files and redid their background checks. He couldn't find anything amiss in his files or amongst any of his people. So who ever was doing this was doing it without any inside help.

He had three other houses hit on this week; he tried upgrading the security but no matter what extra measures he took the thief was able to get in.

Lindsay walked into Prescott Securities with a spring in her step; she had been able to get past the upgrades that Gabriel had put on no problem. She hadn't been too worried that he would add something that she couldn't get passed; she had been doing this too long for someone to stump her.

The kid at the front desk looked up at her arrival.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm here with my payment."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I told Mr. Prescott that I would bring it in."

"Let me get him for you."

"Thanks."

"Sir?" Gabriel looked up from his papers and glared at the intercom that was built into his phone.

"Yes, Josh?"

"There is a woman here, she has her payment."

Gabriel let his head hit his desk, Lindsay. She said she would bring it in, but he hadn't believed her. He thought that it was just an act of flirting.

"I'll be right out."

Gabriel put his paperwork back into the correct folders and then having nothing else to drag his feet on he went out. He walked down the hall talking to the guys stopping to answer questions and change wiring as he saw fit. When he finally did get out to the front she was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book.

"Ms. White."

"Lindsay, please."

"Lindsay, what can I do for you?"

Lindsay pulled the check out of her purse. "Here you go like promised."

"Thank you ma'am. We should have the new security system installed this week for you. I'm sorry that it took so long to adjust."

"That's quite alright; I heard that you've had a busy week. You're security system has been getting quite the work out this week."

"Yes we've certainly been busy."

"Maybe you can let me take you out to dinner than sometime this week, give yourself a little break. You don't want to burnout."

"I'm afraid that I can't Ms. White."

"So we're back to Ms. White are we? Fine. But if you do decide that someone else cooking dinner is a good idea you know where I live."

Lindsay didn't wait for a response she turned and left before she could a make a bigger fool of herself. She didn't know why she felt compelled to follow that man around like an animal in heat.

Gabriel watched Lindsay leave shaking his head. Boy was that woman tenacious, every time he saw her she asked him out. He turned to go back to his office when he noticed that Josh was laughing at him.

"What?"

"She asked you out."

"Yeah, so?"

"You said no?"

"Of course, she's a client."

Josh just shook his head. Gabriel ignored him and made his way to his office. He didn't stop to talk to the guys on way, he went straight to his office slammed the door and buried himself in work.

Gabriel finished up with the new accounts and then goes out to find Zack to see how things were progressing with the upgrades.

"Zack."

"Nothing yet."

"You have a time frame?"

"Three days, five tops."

"Try to shorten it."

"That is shortened. Now if you keep stopping to talk to me it is going to be longer."

Gabriel left him alone to do his thing and then went to check in with Josh.

"How are we doing?"

"Quiet on the home front."

"Good let me know if that changes. I'm going to be staying with Devlin at the hotel; you can reach me there. Anytime."

"Yes, sir."

Gabriel nodded to him, went back to his office to lock up and then head over to Devlin's hotel, The Secret Garden. Gabriel made the drive with no problems arriving at The Secret Garden within half hour of leaving his office.

Gabriel grabbed his bag out of the back and trudged up to the front door. Before he could ask to see Devlin, his wife Meadow was greeting him.

"Oh, Gabe, it's so good to see. You should have told us you were on your way. Devlin didn't call you did he? I don't think there are any problems with the security."

"No he didn't call me. How are you and Willow?"

"Terrific, but she is turning out to be quite the little terror. Please come on it, come on, we are all in the library."

"We all?"

"Oh yes both Roberto and Mac decided to visit this weekend as well. Go put your bag in your room and come join us. I was just getting drinks what can I get you?"

"Water's fine."

"Boring." Meadow called as she walked away to the kitchen, to get the drinks.

Gabriel went up to 'his' room surprised to find that it was unoccupied. He put his bag on the bed and went back downstairs.

"Meadow you got one too many drinks, my dear." Roberto was telling Meadow.

"Then what am I supposed to drink?"

"Gabe!!" Brandi was up and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey guys."

"Gabe." Devlin was standing in front of him. "Things okay?"

"Yeah, your system will be updated as soon as a new one is created. I was actually hoping to spend the weekend here in hopes that the thief would try to break in here. It is one of the more elaborate systems that I have created and the only one with armed guards around the outside."

"Make sure you're careful, this person has to be pretty sick to break into homes and then not steal anything."

"I can handle myself."

"We aren't questioning your masculinity Gabe, we are just concerned for your safety." Nessa told him.

"Thanks but I'll be okay."

The women looked at each with a look that said 'yeah right' but didn't mention it again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Warning!: **SMUT**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gabriel sat in the unlit Parlor with a shifter of brandy; the others had already gone to bed. It was a little after midnight and Gabe was sitting there trying to figure out the mind of his unknown thief. This past week had been a mess; he had had no idea that his security had so many hold in it. He had to constantly upgrade his clients' systems.

He had seen Lindsay several times when he had gone over there to upgrade her system. Every time he had gone over there he told himself that he could have sent someone else, and every time that he went over there she hit on him. And every time she did he got closer to accepting her offer of dinner. The last time he was over there he had even flirted back with her. He put down his drink, the ice cubes made a clinking noise against the glass, breaking the silence.

He sat in the silence thinking about the thief, he hadn't been making any headway when he heard a noise. He sat very still listening. He heard it again. He sat still trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Then he heard a door open, he saw a figure clad all in black try to sneak past not seeing him.

Lindsay knew that Gabriel had gone to his half-brother's hotel for the weekend. She also knew that this hotel used Prescott's company. She was going to give him the weekend off, but since he had given her this opportunity she thought she should take it.

She sat outside once it got dark, she watched the guards learning their rotation. When she had it down she made her move. She quickly ran across the yard to the door, barely making it before the guards came around again.

At the door, she quickly picked the lock, and then took care of the alarms. It appeared she had gotten into a formal looking room, like a sitting room or something. She made her way to the door; she wanted to leave a note on Gabriel's pillow, to really stick it to him.

She never got there.

She was halfway to the door when she was hit from behind. Strong arms griped her around her waist. She was facedown on the floor with a man on top of her. She tried to roll him off of her but he continued the roll ending up on top again. He now held her wrists above her head with one hand. She tried to pull her hands free but only ended up frustrated with her weakness.

Keeping the thief's hands locked over his head he rolled him over. The thief was easy to control. It was no wonder he was able to get in the houses. He was on the short side and had just enough muscles to get by. He sat above his thief able to hold both of the thief's hands with one of his.

Using his other hand he reached for the black knit ski cap covering the thief's face. Gabriel sat there stunned. He was straddling Lindsay; her face was flushed from trying to get away from him. Gabriel couldn't move or say anything, he couldn't believe that she was able to hide the fact that she was the thief; he had never even suspected her.

When he was able to speak again he asked the question that had plagued him since the break-ins had started. "Why?"

Lindsay still beneath him laughed and he felt it through his whole body. He froze on top of her, staring into her eyes. "Well…" She drawled out. "I was just hoping to see more of you."

"Well hell woman, that's a stupid reason."

"Stupid? If your system had been better I wouldn't have been able to break in at all."

"I… Well…" Shit she was right. "That still doesn't make sense."

"Okay." She shrugged, "Can you let go of my hands know?"

Gabriel had forgotten that he was holding her hands above her hand. "No."

"No?" Lindsay asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"No." He answered her and did what he had been thinking about for the past week. He leaned and down and kissed her. She didn't struggle when he did, but she also lay still unmoving. He raised his head to look at her, her eyes had gone dark and she was breathing heavier than before.

Gabriel leaned over her getting ready to kiss her again, using his weight to hold her wrists to the floor. When he got close to her face he hesitated, and in that hesitation Lindsay took it upon herself to kiss him.

Gabriel kissed her back letting go of her hands and sliding his down until one was next to her waist and the other her thigh. She locked her arms around his neck, arching up into him trying to get more contact with his obvious arousal. Gabriel moaned into her mouth, moving his hands from the floor beside her on to her body. From the noises Lindsay was making she obviously liked what he was doing.

His hands traveled up from their explorations to knead her breasts, Lindsay arched up in to his hands making him press harder. Gabriel's mouth crushed on to her lips, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. His tongue was easily let through and met with her tongue, they instantly battled it out. Gabriel groaned in to her mouth, pulling away.

They laid on the carpet staring at each other, their breath was ragged.

Lindsay sat up her arms tightening around Gabriel's neck pulling him to her so that they could start again. His mouth, however, missed her mouth starting on a downward journey. He kissed along her jaw line down to her throat and over under her ear. When he got there he sucked hard pulling the skin into her mouth, marking her.

Gabriel pulled her closer to him so he could run his hands down her arms. He felt the shivers that ran through her as he did so and watched as her eyes close taking in the sensations. Gabriel leaned over her brushing his lips gently over her lips. Her eyes flew open, meeting his.

"I don't want to take it slow." She gasped out as she felt his hands moving down to her hemline.

"To bad." His hands moved under her shirt slowly, bringing the top up as they went. Lindsay wiggled around falling backwards to the ground. He slowly pealed her top off of her, his eyes still not leaving hers as he did so.

Lindsay lay there letting him undress her. His hands stopped to cup her breasts through her bra, his thumbs moving slowly across her nipples. Then his hands were gone, moving around her to unhook the bra. She leaned forward slightly so that he could work it easier.

The bra went the same way as the shirt, thrown over his shoulder behind him, so it would not get in the way again.

She lay there bare from the waist up while he was above her fully clothed. Gabriel didn't seem in a hurry to remove his own clothes; he just kept his eyes trained on her. A slow smile spread across his lips as he lowered his head. He pressed a kiss to her belly and her hands came up to fist in his hair, the muscles of her stomach contracting with lust.

Gabriel kept kissing her belly and gently undid the button and zipper on her jeans. As his hands slid around her, his tongue found her bellybutton, slowing tonguing it. He placed his large hands on her hips sliding them into her waistband and ran them all the way down her legs, taking the jeans with him. He pulled them off her throwing them towards the pile he had started with the rest of her clothes.

Lindsay's breathing was uneven, and Gabriel tried to hold back his growing need to have her touch him. He felt himself strain against his jeans when she reached out to undress him. He let her pull off his shirt revealing his abs; she then tried to continue by reaching for his pants. Gabriel held her hands off grabbing them and once again anchoring them above her head.

Lindsay now lay only in a minuscule pair of underwear underneath him. He let his head drop to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He felt her hands clench trying to break free of his grasp. She wanted her hands on him, she wanted him undressed, she wanted him inside her. And yet he was teasing her rolling one nipple around in his mouth and the other between his fingers. Without warning he bit down on her nipple just hard enough for the pain to add to the pleasure.

He suddenly let go of her hands, his hands going down to her underwear. She froze waiting for him to take them off of her. Gabriel grabbed her panties and slowly pulled them off of her. He ran his hands down her legs at the same time. Once her underwear was off he ran his hands back up her legs. He trailed his fingers lightly over her calves, to the underside of her knee, over her thigh and then traced circles on her inner thigh.

Unwittingly Lindsay spread he legs for him as she gloried in the feel of his hands, curious as to how his hands would feel against her most sensitive parts. Gabriel lowered himself between her legs, and lightly ran his tongue over her clit, making her gasp.

His fingers still tracing the area from her thigh up, he slowly pushed his finger deep inside of her. She cried out at the sensation, her inner muscles contracting around him as he added another finger.

His hot tongue and the feel of his fingers was enough to start her muscles clenching, a powerful orgasm starting to build down low.

Taking his time, Gabriel kept licking and sucking on her clit, her fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. Lindsay's hands were clenched in his hair making sure he wasn't going to go anywhere. Gabriel nipped at her clit causing Lindsay to lift her hips in to him moaning in ecstasy.

Slowly one of his long fingers made a come here motion rubbing her g-spot. Lindsay gasped arching into his hand as pleasure spiraled out to every part of her body and Gabriel knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly as though white heat spread through out her, every muscle in her body tightened, the she felt her release as her back bowed up off of the floor.

Lindsay lay on the floor staring up at the sexy man hovering over her. She lifted her hands and put them on his shoulders. She let them trail down to the button on his jeans. This time he let her unbutton them, she carefully pulled the zipper down letting her knuckles drag down his length.

She listened to Gabriel suck in a breath as he froze. She pushed his pants down with his help, letting him kicked them away. She was happily surprised to find that he had foregone anything else. She gripped him tightly in her hand slowly going up and down listening to his already erratic breathing quicken. She tried to wriggle downwards so that she could blow on it, but Gabriel made sure she could get no closer.

On one of her upward trips she found the tip already moistened, using her thumb she spread it around the top. Gabriel jerked backwards as she did so wanting to contain some sort of control.

"Lindsay you have to stop." Gabriel gasped out. But of course she kept going he let go a little while longer before he really couldn't take it. He grabbed her wrists again.

"You seem to have this fascination about bondage." Gabriel turned red as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Now wouldn't be a good time to tease me." Gabriel let her know, as he rubbed against her careful not to enter her.

Lindsay's breathing speed up as she tried to push herself on to him. When that didn't work she tried tugging against his hands. He let her struggle, her movements causing her to rub back and forth against his tip. Gabriel concentrated on his breathing so he wouldn't lose himself in her right then.

Lindsay lay still underneath him waiting for him to continue his torment. Finally when Gabriel decided that he could control himself a little while longer, he pushed against her entrance until her opening accepted him without force. Then he slid into her. The feeling of being sheathed inside her was a torment of its own. She wrapped her legs around his waist not letting him pull out right away.

When he did he tried to start of slow, but to no avail. He thrust inside feeling her walls clench around him. This time he joined her, he heard his name shouted out when she spasm around him, and he called her as he flew over the edge with her.

_A/n: Sorry it took so long for another chapter update the next one should be up soon_


	5. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Chapter 4

Gabriel had rolled over so that Lindsay lay cushioned by him rather than crushed underneath him. He lay there listening to her breathing even out, then she stretched out on top of him, closing her eyes.

"We can't sleep here, Lindsay."

"Umm-hmm." She snuggled into his chest not moving to get up.

"I mean it, anyone could come in here at any time."

"You didn't care about that a little while ago."

Gabriel ignored her, rolling to his side to dump her on the ground gently next to him. Gabriel stood up looking around for his clothes. He found his jeans crumpled up in a ball under the overstuffed c hair and his shirt on top one of the tables. He yanked his jeans on leaving his shirt on the table for now. He grabbed Lindsay's clothes and dropped them on her where she had yet to get off of the floor.

Lindsay grumbled something that he didn't catch but he was sure it wasn't nice. He watched her pull on her underwear and attach her bra. She bent over to grab her pants giving him a look at butt.

"Well, well, I didn't think this was how you were going to catch your thief."

Gabriel spun around to see Devlin leaning in the doorway.

"How long have you been here?" Gabriel interrogated him, moving in front of Lindsay blocking his view of her. He heard Lindsay moving around behind, no doubt pulling on the rest of her clothes.

"I wish I could say from the beginning so I could have something to hang over your head, but I only just got here."

"How did you know to come down here?"

"I got a call."

Gabriel looked up at the camera that monitored the room. He opened his mouth to swear, but Devlin held up his hand.

"I had them turn it off, of course, but I'm afraid they got a kick out of seeing their boss tussle with the thief. You're lucky they didn't all come down here."

Gabriel ran his hands through his hair. "I had forgotten the cameras."

"Usually when I parade around in front of the cameras it is not so freely." Lindsay let him know.

"You're not going to be stealing something from here, I hope?" Devlin addressed her.

"Of course she won't that's not her style." Gabriel answered for her.

Devlin nodded, "I'll see you both at breakfast then, I'm sure Meadow will love to meet her." Devlin exited the room laughing.

"Come on," Gabriel grabbed Lindsay's hand and dragged her out of the parlor and into the hallway. He led her up the staircase and down the hall. He could still hear Devlin laughing as he went to his room.

He threw open his door and let Lindsay enter first, and he then shut the door behind them. He leaned against the door watching Lindsay, who was standing in the middle of the room with her back towards him. Her shoulders were tense and she was standing stiffly. Then he realized that she was waiting for him to yell at her, for getting past his security. He let his head hang down for a second and thought about it, he could have her arrested. But he knew he wasn't. He was going to take her to bed again, this time in the literal, non-sexual sense. Not that they made it to a bed the first time.

"Lindsay," He watched her back go ramrod straight waiting for him to accuse her. "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She asked warily.

"I won't press charges against you," Before he could finish she was already accusing him.

"I won't be some bed warmer for you!" She turned on him, walking towards getting ready to go a round. "I won't be some convenient hussy that you can go to after a rough day!" She got in his face poking him with her finger at every word. "I would rather go to jail."

Gabriel grabbed the finger that was poking him, "Actually I was going to offer you a job."

"A job? Doing what?"

"Well since you seem to know so much about security, I figured that you could strengthen mine. Maybe keep up with it creating upgrades and what not. Make the system a little less liable to be broken into."

"Honey, I break through systems, I know nothing about programming them. If I did I would do my own upgrades at home."

"Well, you can show my programmer how it can be broken in to and he can fix it so that it can't be."

"Every system has a weak point."

"I know, but not every company has a thief in the house that knows where those weak spots are."

"So you're blackmailing me?"

"No what I said earlier was a statement. I am not going to press charges against you. Then I offered you a job."

Lindsay opened her mouth to say something but Gabriel shut her up. "No I don't want to know now, I want you to think about it. Then once you have you can give me an answer."

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure it isn't going to change."

"That's alright." He grabbed her hand turning her around so that she was facing the bed. "Come on, breakfast time will come early. And believe me you will want to be well rested. Devlin, is a sneaky bastard and will only tell everyone that I caught the thief not that you are the thief. "

Gabriel shed his clothes and then turned to see Lindsay had been watching him. "Come on your turn." He grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it up and over her head. "You can do the rest, I want to go to sleep. Someone wore me out."

"That means you're getting old."

Gabriel was disgusted that she thought so. He waited until she had climbed in to bed beside him, as naked as he was. Then he began to show her that he wasn't as old as she thought.

A while later they both lay winded among the twisted sheets. "You know I don't really think you are old, you know that, don't you?"

Gabriel groaned and pulled her next to him, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around him letting her hands travel up and down his back.

"Don't do that, we might never get to sleep."

He felt her grin into his shoulder and feel asleep, not worrying about the inquisition that they would have to sit through tomorrow.

_A/N: One chapter left._


	6. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Chapter 5**

Lindsay and Gabriel were rolling around on the sand, the waves from the ocean just barely covering their legs at high tide. Gabe's hand slowly traveled… Lindsay was jerked awake from her fabulous dream when her pillow moved out from under her. She tried to grab at it, not understanding how it could be moving on its own. Then she heard the masculine laughter letting her know that she was making a fool of herself. Not that her brain was waking up some she realized her pillow must have been Gabriel.

She silt her eyes open to glare at him.

"You're not a morning person are you?"

Lindsay grabbed a real pillow and buried her head under it. "Please don't tell me you are."

"Okay I won't."'

"Urgh." All Lindsay wanted to do was sleep the day away, with the option of glorious sex anytime that she did wake up.

"Come on, before they send someone up. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

"Well, I will never be ready in ten minutes."

"I'll help." Gabriel picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Take that for old."

"What are you doing? I already to you that I don't think you am old."

Gabriel didn't say anything. He went right in to the bathroom and without stopping into the shower. He turned the cold nozzle on full and listened to her screech echo off of the tiles.

She wriggled off of his shoulder so she could adjust the water temperature. The man was nuts, who willingly objected themselves to freezing water. Once she felt thoroughly thawed out she turned on him.

"You're crazy."

"Thanks." He leaned down to give her kiss. "Good morning."

She wrapped her arms around his neck so she could properly kiss him back. "Good morning."

She tried to distract him many times throughout the shower, but no matter what she did he somehow regained consciousness about halfway through and would stop her. So they ended up being only a little late for breakfast.

Gabriel walked behind Lindsay into the breakfast room, remembering the glorious things that she had done to him in the shower. She had washed him herself, her hands slick with soap gliding over him making sure that he was clear everywhere. That was almost enough to make him skip breakfast, but he knew his half brothers would be up here without a problem to get him, no matter what he was doing. When that didn't work she had made him watch her slide her slick hands over her own body. That would have been enough, had it not been for the water starting to chill.

As soon as he had sat down at the table with Lindsay the questions had started to fly.

"How did your..." Devlin glanced at Lindsay and then back at Gabriel, "thief get in?"

"Right through your parlor door. Picked the lock."

"Without the alarms going off, impossible."

"That's what I thought too, but it seems that it isn't."

"Wait, are my banks in danger of being broken into?" Mac wanted to know.

"I will of course be re-updated all of the systems, hopefully the update will keep everyone else out."

"Hopefully?" Devlin glared at him.

"Well, yes every system has its holes." Lindsay told him.

"Well of course it does, but…" Mac started.

"There are no buts. That is how it is."

Devlin looked like he wanted to add something but before he could talk Roberto beat him to it. "Why don't we eat first and then we can discuss the thief that Gabe caught last night."

"I'm sorry, darling, but I have to ask," Brandi apologized to her husband. "Where is the thief now?"

"I'm right here." Lindsay told her giving her a 'duh' look.

"Right here? You're the thief?" Meadow asked astounded.

"Um-hmm."

"And why exactly were you breaking in to the houses Gabe had security contracts for?" Nessa asked.

"Gabriel pissed me off, so I decided to come out of retirement to unnerve the hell out of him."

"You're awfully young to be retired." Devlin commented.

"Retired from what?" Mac asked at the same time.

Lindsay just smiled at them.

"You were a thief?" Gabriel whispered out loud, "Jesus, all that stuff you have in your house, was once someone else's wasn't it? Holy shit, you had me protecting you from thieves, no wonder you were so worried about them."

"You were protecting her stolen goods from being stolen. How about that?" Roberto laughed.

"Jesus woman you know how to drive a man mad."

"I most certainly do." Lindsay agreed nodding her head.

"I could have been doing something useful instead of running around looking for that goddamned thief." Gabriel didn't notice that Lindsay was glaring at him and forged onwards. "I could have been looking for Manly!"

"Have you asked Wilfred J. Fencook about him?"

"No why should I?"

"He was a lawyer."

"Not Manly's lawyer."

"No but that is his profession."

"So why should I be seeing him?"

"Because Manly met with him before he disappeared."

Silence.

Then all four men erupted exclaimed different versions of, "How the hell do you know that?"

"Manly's factory was one of the first places I broke into about ten years ago. Which I will of course deny ever saying."

"Of course, continue." Roberto said gesturing with his hands that she should keep going.

"I got in fairly easy, I looked around to see if there was anything worth grabbing. I was pretty much a low-end thief then, fencing anything I thought had some value. I went into his office, there wasn't a whole lot left in it. As I was leaving I tripped over this old dried up plant and landed on my ass. As I was down there I noticed that one of the ceiling tiles was on crooked. Not a whole lot but just enough to be looked over. I rolled over a chair and up in the ceiling I found a date book detailing Manly's last few months."

"And?" Gabriel pushed her.

"And what? That is all that was up there."

"What did you do with it?"

"I think it is on my bookshelf."

"You left it in plain sight?"

"Yeah, who ever looks there?"

"Wa…" Hmm, she had tripped him up again.

While Gabe sat there thinking about Lindsay's hiding spot. Devlin spoke up.

"You said it contained the last few months? Do you remembering anyone else that was on there?"

"Oh yeah, George McCauley was on there."

"McCauley?" The brothers looked around at each none of them recognizing the name.

"He's a travel agent."

"How do you know?"

"I looked him up. I wanted to know why he would be meeting with Manly."

"Why didn't you give this to the police?"

"I had stolen the date book, broken into the factory, and was now an accomplice to the crime after the fact. Yeah why don't I just walk in to a police station? It's not like I didn't call them with the names.

"You told them the names?"

"Yeah, I'm not totally irresponsible. I'd called the anonymous tip line."

"No wonder they didn't check it out."

"Hey I could have not said anything ever."

* * *

Lindsay now had a full house in her living room in front of her bookshelf. She went tiptoe to reach the book on the top shelf.

"Here you go." She handed the book to Gabriel.

"Thanks." Gabriel grabbed her arm pulling her into a kiss. Lindsay grinned.

"Boss don't you have a no fraternization rule?"

"Yeah but being the boss means I can bend the rules." Gabriel opened the book and there in front of him were the last three months of Manly's existence. Now they would have chance at finding Manly.

The End.

_A/N: This is as far as I am going to take it since the stories usually only reveal one new thing about Manly. If I can think of another brother and a story to go with him I will do so, but as of right now I have no intention to continue, since I don't have any ideas at all. If you do let me know._


End file.
